


Happily Ever Afters

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, First Time, Hand Jobs, Homestuck References, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Queerplatonic Relationships, Surprise Kissing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Friends don’t get happily ever afters, they just get afters. Good thing Lance and Hunk both want to be more than that.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, uh, Hunk?” Lance said, audibly hesitant as he leaned against the door, back from the bathroom just in time for curfew.

“Yeah?” Hunk turned away from his homework to fully look at his roommate, and almost did a double take. He’d never seen his friend look this nervous, not even in the lead-up to the pilot placement test.

“I...” he grimaced, and stepped away from the door as he started wringing his hands. “There’s, something I’ve been meaning to tell you for, a while now I guess?”

“What?” Hunk asked, heart rate immediately spiking as his mind leapt to worst-case scenarios. Lance took another step forwards, and another, and collapsed onto his bed with a groan.

“I think that, well, we...” he trailed off, and dropped his head into his hands with a groan. “Why does this have to be so _hard_?” he whined.

Hunk swallowed his nerves, and rose to his feet. The worksheet could wait, really. Lance was his friend, logic said whatever he wanted to talk about wasn’t going to be a bad thing. Just, something he’d rather not have to say; like something about curfew, though Lance deciding to get responsible about curfew was about as likely as Hunk swapping over to the pilot track. He sat down next to Lance on the bed, and slung an arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it.” he assured Lance. “We’re best friends after all, right?”

“I wish we weren’t.” Lance grumbled into his hands. “It’d make this so much _easier_.”

Hunk recoiled, hot tears already welling in his eyes. He’d thought they were close, that Lance liked him as much as he liked Lance, but obviously he’d read things wrong. “Oh.” his voice came out strangled, and Lance’s head snapped up with an expression of pure panic.

“Qué- no!” Lance blurted, raising his hands between them. “I just meant-”

“Meant what, Lance?” Hunk snapped, tears blurring his vision slightly.

Lance’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly a few times, then he made a sound of frustration and grabbed Hunk by the sides of his head and- Hunk blinked, hot anger and fear turning to ice-cold realisation. Lance was kissing him. Lance was _kissing him_ and that meant his best friend in the whole of the Garrison had a crush on him. A romantic type crush. Feelings that Hunk couldn’t ever reciprocate, no matter how important Lance was to him.

Shit.

Lance pulled away after a few awkward seconds of pressing his lips to Hunk’s without response, and Hunk’s heart ached at the sight of tears budding in Lance’s eyes. “Oh.” Lance sounded small, a decidedly unnatural thing for him. “Sorry, I just-” he was leaning away, closing off, and Hunk’s heart slammed against the inside of his ribs as he was struck by the sudden, foreboding feeling that if he let this happen he would lose Lance’s friendship for good.

“Wait.” he grabbed his friend’s wrist, and Lance’s eyes snapped up from the blanket to lock with his. “I don’t like you that way-” Lance flinched, and Hunk almost hit himself in the head. Great going, genius; rub some lemon juice in with that salt why don’t you. “I don’t like anyone that way.” he added quickly, and Lance’s expression went from hurt to angry.

“What, nobody around here is good enough for you?”

“No, no, it’s not-”

Lance’s wrist ripped from his fingers, and Lance cradled his limb close to his chest with a glare. “You’re not into me, I get it. No need to elaborate.”

“But there is.” Hunk groaned, raising his hands to drag down his face. Fuck, why weren’t words as easy as mechanical diagrams? “It’s not you, I like you a whole lot and I wanna keep being your friend but-”

“But what, Hunk?”

“But I don’t like anyone like that. _Anyone_ , at all, ever.” he looked at Lance, hoping beyond hope to find something other than skepticism or outright disbelief.

“Not even celebrities?” Lance frowned, looking more confused than anything.

“I mean, I can recognize when someone is attractive, I just...” he trailed off in a shrug, and Lance slumped slightly.

“Oh. Now I feel like a real jerk.” Lance grimaced. “And an idiot, to boot.”

“Well, I’m not denying either of those.” Hunk chuckled, and Lance pulled an offended face. “But we’re still friends, so it’s not like I’m gonna hold it against you.” at least, he wouldn’t if Lance didn’t make things weird.

They lapsed into silence, and Hunk looked over at his desk. Lance was taking this pretty well, all things considered, but his heart was still pounding. Maybe he could force himself to focus on his homework? That’d be productive _and_ distracting, if it worked.

“So, uh, can I ask you something? About the whole, no-romo thing.”

Of course, that was assuming he got the chance to get back to his homework tonight. “Go ahead.” he pulled up a smile, and Lance shifted awkwardly in place.

“If you don’t ever get crushes or anything, why do you read romance novels so much?” he gestured at the library book lying on Hunk’s dresser, and Hunk blushed.

“Uh, I like the plots?” he hedged. Lance gave him an unimpressed look. “I don’t know, alright?” he sighed. “I guess, I like the idea of... finding someone.” he frowned, trying to figure out how to put his reasoning into words.

“Happy endings.” Lance said, and Hunk nodded quickly.

“Exactly! Books like those, they always find people they can spend the rest of their lives with. I love stories like that.” he grinned. “Hark’s sex scenes are pretty good too, once you get used to her... trademark vocabulary.” he added, indicating the latest of the author’s books he’d checked out.

“So, you don’t do romancey stuff, but you like reading about it? And sex, too?” Lance paused, tilting his head slightly to the side. “So, like, do you watch porn or-”

“Lance!” Hunk slugged his friend in the shoulder. “Dude, we’re bros but there’s some lines you don’t cross.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Lance laughed, holding up his hands. “I just kinda thought, well, you said you don’t like people like that-”

“I said I don’t like people romantically.” Hunk interrupted, catching Lance’s train of thought. “Sex isn’t connected to romance. Like, that upperclassman who helps out in the mess? I’d go down on him if he asked, but I wouldn’t go on a date with him.”

“Dude, gross!” Lance laughed, shoving at him. “What happened to not crossing lines?”

“Hey, you’ve talked my freaking ear off about that girl in your aero class.” Hunk pointed an accusing finger at Lance. “Turnabout’s fair play.”

“Fair enough.” Lance conceded. “But for real, like, if you don’t do romance then how do you, like, get to that?” he asked, looking genuinely confused. Hunk rolled his eyes.

“I know you grew up in a small town, Lance, but there’s these things called one-night stands.” he adopted an overly patronizing tone, and Lance punched him in the shoulder.

“I knew that.” he huffed, crossing his arms and pouting momentarily before his expression softened. “But like, happy endings and stuff. How can you read about those and know you’re never gonna get one yourself?”

Hunk looked down at his hands, threading his fingers between each other. “Well, true happily ever afters only happen in fairy tales.” he said softly. “But a guy can hope.”

“How?” Lance pressed. “Sorry if I’m being rude, man, I’m just trying to get my head around this. You like happily ever afters, and you want one for yourself, but you don’t like people romantically?”

“Well, there’s non romantic relationships too.”

“Yeah, friendships. Friends don’t get happily ever afters, they just get afters.”

“No, like, more than friends. Not romantic but just...” he grimaced and brought a hand up to push his bangs out of his face. “Ugh, I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Is there a word for it?”

“Queerplatonic.” Hunk supplied automatically. “Queerplatonic partners, partnerships, relationships, there’s a bunch of-” he stopped short at Lance’s blank uncomprehending stare, and smacked himself in the forehead. “Moirails!”

That got a reaction, even if it was more confusion. “What does that trash webcomic have to do with anything?” Lance asked, his forehead crinkling.

“A queerplatonic partner is like a moirail. A committed partner that most humans would just call a best friend.”

“Ooohhhhhhh.” Lance nodded sagely. “So, do you have one?”

Hunk shook his head. “None of my friends back home liked me the same way, and here, well.” he shrugged, and Lance’s expression turned pensive.

“Would it be weird if I asked if we could be...” he trailed off, looking awkward.

“Qpps?” Hunk offered, and he nodded.

“Yeah, that.”

Hunk hummed, thinking the proposition over. He liked Lance, a lot. It was hard not to, once you knew him, and he’d been sharing a room with the guy for most of a semester now. They hung out every day, something Hunk had found himself looking forward to during periods where everyone was split up by career track. They, well, didn’t quite _cuddle_ on nights when the AC in the barracks pitched a fit but it was a near thing. Every little thing that came to mind, Hunk found himself sliding closer to an answer. Slowly, inexorably, the realization dawned on him that he really _wouldn’t_ mind having Lance as a partner.

“No.” he said at length, shaking his head slowly. “I don’t think it’d be weird at all.” he reached out, and took one of Lance’s hands in his own. They were, not small but narrow, Lance’s fingers slender and elegant compared to his own calloused digits. Piano fingers, his dad would call them if the two of them ever met. “But are you sure you’re okay with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, because you’ve got a big dumb crush on me and I’m never going to feel the same way?”

“Yeah, but...” Lance looked down at their joined hands, and brought his free one to rest on the back of Hunk’s. “You’re my friend first, and as long as we’re still friends, I can get past a little heartache.” he looked back up with a sunny smile. “After all, I’ll have my moirail to comfort me, right?”

That startled a laugh out of Hunk, and he pulled his hand free of Lance’s grip to reach out and bodily yank him into a hug. “You are _such_ trash.”

“Yeah, but it’s your fault.” Lance grinned against his chest, and Hunk tipped backwards until they were sprawled on top of the narrow bed, Lance lying on his chest and smiling at him with a level of fondness Hunk had only ever seen in books. “So, if we’re gonna be in a qpp-”

“In a qpr.” Hunk corrected him. “We’d be qpps in a qpr.”

“Whatever, the important question is, does that mean I get exclusive cuddle privileges?”

“Not really exclusive, but yeah, cuddle privileges galore.” Hunk turned onto his side, and Lance snuggled up to him with a contented little noise that made something warm spark in his chest.

“I’m gonna have to tell Amalia to look this shit up, next time we chat.” Lance mused after a minute or so of comfortable silence. “I think it might be what she’s been looking for.”

Hunk chuckled, and ran a hand through Lance’s short, soft hair. “I’ve got some resources bookmarked, I’ll send them to you tomorrow.”

Lance made another pleased sound, and Hunk let his eyes slide almost fully closed. Between the late hour and Lance’s warmth in his arms, he was having a hard time bringing himself to get back up and finish his homework. Especially when it was really pretty easy, and he could get it done in the morning. He yawned, and Lance yawned back before squinting those blue, _blue_ eyes at him sleepily.

“Hey, Hunk?” he mumbled, and Hunk made a wordless sound prompting him to continue. “If this qpp thing is committed but not romantic, is it okay for me to still flirt with other people?”

Hunk narrowed his eyes as much as he could without completely closing them, and briefly contemplated trying to put Lance in a headlock. But that would involve flipping him over, and also Lance’s chin was absurdly pointy. Instead, Hunk let all his breath out at once in a heavy sigh and hugged his new partner as tight as he could, squishing the air out of him. Lance let out an indignant squawk, trying to struggle free, but Hunk just held him tighter until he let out a little squeak and went still.

“Jerk.” he wheezed when Hunk let go of him.

“That was for being dense.” he said, and Lance pouted up at him with a huff. “You’re not my boyfriend, and you’re not aro. If you find someone who’ll actually flirt back, I’m behind you all the way.”

“Oh.” Lance ducked his head against Hunk’s chest, and he could feel a small smile through the fabric of his shirt. “Wait.” the smile vanished, and Lance turned his head up to frown at Hunk. “What do you mean, _if_?”

Hunk couldn’t help it, he snorted. Lance just sounded so _offended_ , as if his flirting had ever lead to anything but rejections with varying levels of politeness. He hugged Lance again, buried his face in his partner’s hair, and laughed. Who ever said happily ever afters were only for romantics?


	2. Chapter 2

It was really hard to stay indignant when Hunk was hugging him and muffling laughter in his hair, and after a minute Lance found himself laughing as well, burying his face in his partner’s chest to mute the sound. Not his boyfriend, as he’d hoped earlier, but his best friend, who loved him as much as he could love anyone. Hunk didn’t love him, but they were still friends, so it was alright. And, bonus, now they were friends with _cuddling privileges_. He pressed close to Hunk again as his giggles abated, and nuzzled into the fabric just under his collarbone.

“For your information, my flirting _has_ gotten me somewhere before.” he informed Hunk once he was confident he could speak normally. “I’ve had two girlfriends and a boyfriend, back home.”

“As if any of those went anywhere.” Hunk scoffed, grip easing.

“I did!” Lance pushed away from Hunk and slugged him in the arm.

“Yeah, but did they go anywhere? Have you ever even gotten to third base?”

Lance grinned, letting Hunk reel him in again but keeping his hands planted on his partner’s chest. “No, but I’ve had plenty of practice with second.” he trailed a hand slowly down Hunk’s chest, maintaining eye contact as he did so. “How about you?” he stilled his hand as Hunk’s expression turned nervous, ready to pull away if Hunk wanted him to.

“Not, much?” Hunk hedged, shifting in place but not pulling away. “Never dated, and one night stands aren’t really my thing, so...”

Ah, right, and none of his friends back home liked him in a queerplanetonic way. “Well, if you want, I’d be more than happy to show you the ropes.” he waggled his eyebrows, and Hunk snorted.

“You are such a dork.” he chuckled, leaning in to press their foreheads together. “But I think I’d like that.”

“Alright, then.” Lance slid his hand lower, palming over the crotch of Hunk’s pajama pants. “Anything else you’d like?”

Hunk shivered slightly, dick twitching under Lance’s hand as he rubbed back up its length. “I don’t, think so?” he said hesitantly.

Right, first time. Wow, this was Hunk’s _first_ time. Lance ran his thumb over the head of Hunk’s dick through his pajamas and boxers, and grinned at the shuddery little hitch of breath that elicited. “Well, then.” he purred, lowering his voice slightly. “I’ll just have to find out what you like for myself, won’t I?” he slid his hand up further, slipping it under Hunk’s sleep shirt to trace the waistband of his pants.

“Wait.” Hunk grabbed his wrist, and Lance lifted his hand from Hunk’s skin. “Let’s adjust a bit. I’m lying on my dominant arm.”

Lance chuckled, and leaned in to kiss Hunk before remembering how he’d reacted earlier. At the last second, he tilted his chin up and pressed a kiss to the tip of Hunk’s nose. “Relax, nene.” he murmured, curling his fingers between Hunk’s skin and the fabric of his boxers, “We can take turns.” he twisted his wrist, pressing his palm flat to the front of Hunk’s hips and sliding his fingers fully under the fabric. “I’ll go first.” he pushed his hand forwards and down, eyes locked on Hunk’s face. “Someone has to show you the ropes, right?”

He twisted his wrist again, and curled his fingers around Hunk’s dick. It was bigger than his, that much he’d already known, but he hadn’t realized just how _much_ bigger Hunk was. He flicked his wrist experimentally, and Hunk’s free hand moved from resting on his forearm up to his mouth, muffling a moan. Lance almost opened his mouth to say Hunk shouldn’t bother, then remembered how thin the walls between rooms were. Getting caught would be, well, less than ideal. He repeated the wrist motion, and Hunk straight up whimpered.

“Like that?” Lance asked, and Hunk nodded quickly.

“Could you, ah, hold it tighter?” he asked, breathless and shivery and holy _shit_ Lance could hardly believe this was happening. He tightened his grip, sliding his hand up more slowly than before and circling the head with his thumb, smearing precome over Hunk’s skin. Hunk moaned into his fist again, and Lance bit his lip to avoid making some kind of noise in response. Releasing Hunk’s dick, he pushed himself more or less upright and grabbed at Hunk’s boxers and pjs from the inside.

“Hips up.” he said, and Hunk complied. The fabric slid down easily enough, and Lance’s breath caught in his throat as he let the waistbands settle around Hunk’s thighs. It was one thing to feel Hunk’s dick in his hand, thicker than his own and possibly a bit longer, but to actually lay eyes on it was another story. “Wow.” he breathed, eyes flicking up to Hunk’s face. His cheeks had gone dark with blush, and Lance couldn’t help but grin. How lucky was he, to get such a cutie as a boyfriend? Or, not boyfriend but planetonic boyfriend. He’d have to ask Hunk about that later.

“What?” Hunk frowned slightly, and Lance’s lips curled into a smile as he looked back at the dick in his hand.

“Well, let’s just say I don’t think you’re gonna have to worry about anyone stealing me away from you.” he squeezed Hunk’s dick a little tighter as he flicked his wrist again, getting back into a rhythm. “Short of an actual freaking porn star, I doubt I’m gonna find anyone with a dick that beats yours.”

Hunk groaned, and Lance swiped his thumb through more pre, this time smearing it down Hunk’s shaft with the downward stroke of his wrist. “Seriously, if you’re up for it, I absolutely would not mind you wrecking me with this.” he squeezed again, and Hunk muffled another moan in his hand. Lance shifted slightly, taking his weight off his other hand so he could push Hunk’s shirt up to bunch under his armpits. “You close?” he asked, and Hunk nodded. “Want me to go faster?” another nod.

He obliged, and Hunk clapped his hand full over his mouth as he came, painting a narrow streak of white over his stomach. The tension bled out of him a second later, and Lance grinned at the sight of him so loose and relaxed. Damn, if this was how Hunk looked after just a handjob he could hardly wait to see how he looked after actual sex. Aaand, now that he’d thought about it he would definitely have to try fucking Hunk in addition to getting fucked by him. The mental image of his cute sorta-boyfriend all flushed and taken apart under him was, well, enough to make his underwear even more uncomfortable.

He shifted to a more comfortable position, pulling his pants and briefs down as he did. The cool air on his skin made him shiver, and as he reached for his newly freed dick a set of thick, calloused fingers wrapped around his wrist. He looked over, and saw Hunk frowning at him almost petulantly. “Can I?” he gestured at Lance’s crotch, and Lance nearly facepalmed. Right, he’d said something about turns earlier, hadn’t he?

“Sure.” Lance laid down, and Hunk stripped his shirt the rest of the way off before sitting up with a slight grimace.

“Uh, just a sec.” he muttered, and Lance chuckled as Hunk got up and padded over to his desk, kicking off his pajama pants in the first few steps. Once he’d wiped himself off with a tissue and returned with the box, Lance patted the mattress next to him with his best seductive smirk. Hunk snorted, and when he fell onto the bed Lance yelped as he was suddenly airborne. That got a full laugh out of Hunk, and Lance only glared for a second before joining in.

“Warn me next time, you jerk.” he slapped Hunk’s knee.

“And miss that cute little squeak of yours? Never.”

“I do not squeak!”

“You totally do.” Hunk laughed, scooting up the bed so he was sitting against the wall. “Now c’mon, it looks like you’ve got a little problem there.” he inclined his head at Lance’s crotch, and Lance rolled his eyes as he sat up.

“Your delivery needs work.” he said, scooting up to sit next to his- partner? Partner was probably good, until he had a chance to ask Hunk about words without ruining the mood. Hunk twisted, hands wrapping around his waist, and Lance yelped again as he was lifted and set back down in Hunk’s lap. Okay, knowing Hunk could do that was way hotter than it had any right to be.

The twitch of his cock didn’t escape Hunk’s notice, his partner chuckling as he nudged Lance’s legs, a wordless reminder for him to move them to rest between Hunk’s. “Eager?” he asked, voice lower than usual and right in his ear, sending electric tingles down his spine.

“Who wouldn’t be, with a guy like you?” he asked rhetorically, settling himself more comfortably in Hunk’s lap. Energy thrummed beneath his skin, and when Hunk’s breathy chuckle brushed against his ear in puffs of warm air it coalesced in a full-body shiver.

Hunk’s hand wrapped around his dick, and Lance bit his lip to muffle a moan. Hunk’s fingers were a bit shorter than his own, but the whole of his hand was wider, and it felt like he barely had to move his wrist to stroke the whole length of his dick. “That good?” Hunk asked, and Lance nodded as another wrist motion nearly pulled a whimper from his throat. At home he’d always been able to put on some loud music if he needed privacy, but here that wasn’t an option. Without the background noise his voice sounded loud, too loud in the silence, and he grabbed Hunk’s wrist to still his hand.

“Lance?” Hunk asked, concern clear in his voice, and Lance gulped a few shaky breaths while he got his thoughts back in order.

“I need you to keep a hand over my mouth.” he said, turning his head to meet Hunk’s gaze. “Not hard enough to suffocate me, just enough to keep me quiet.”

“Alright.” Hunk nodded, hand sliding up from where it had come to rest on Lance’s stomach. The drag of Hunk’s callouses against his skin drew a shiver from Lance, and Hunk chuckled softly. “I wish we didn’t already have our plane tickets home for break.” he mused as his hand lingered over Lance’s collarbone, sure fingers tracing the sharp outline just under the hollow of his throat. Lance groaned at the implication, and was abruptly cut off by Hunk’s hand lifting to clamp down over his mouth. “But we do, so let’s not talk about that.” his voice dipped again, and Lance moaned into Hunk’s palm.

Hunk started his hand moving again, slow at first but quickly gaining speed, and Lance arched up out of his partner’s lap with a scream when Hunk mouthed at his ear. He stayed there for a second, every muscle tense, then collapsed bonelessly back against Hunk’s chest. Fuck, that was the fastest he’d ever come.

“You alright?” Hunk asked, and Lance realized the hand over his mouth had drifted down to rest over his heart while the other was wiping at his stomach with a tissue.

He nodded, trying to steady his breathing, and by the time Hunk lobbed the dirty tissue over to the trash can he felt a lot better. “I think we can safely call that an educational experience.” he chuckled, sliding out of Hunk’s lap and settling against the wall next to him.

“Definitely.” Hunk nodded, his small smile making Lance’s heart do a little flip in his chest. “I’m beat, though, so... bed?”

“Can we cuddle?” Lance asked, half joking half hopeful.

“I don’t see why not.” Hunk shrugged. “Not like there’s a rule we have to sleep in our own beds, as long as we’re in our room.”

Lance beamed, but his smile fell a second later when Hunk got up. “Uh, Hunk?”

“I’m not sharing your pillow.” Hunk deadpanned, grabbing his pants and pulling them on before crossing the room to pick up the pillow from his bed. “You drool in your sleep.”

Lance wanted to deny that, but he really couldn’t. “Aww, and here I was hoping to sleep with my head on your chest.” he mock pouted, and Hunk whapped him with his pillow.

“Not a chance, drooly.”

“C’mooon.” Lance wheedled, a smile tugging at his lips. “Not ever?”

“Not overnight.” Hunk tossed his pillow down next to Lance’s and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Lance pouted, but only for a second before patting the bed at his side where the sheets were still rumpled from Hunk being there a minute before. “That’s fair, I guess.” he conceded. “But c’mon, I wanna cuddle.”

“Insatiable, aren’t you?” Hunk teased, pulling back the blanket and sliding in under it. Lance wiggled under as well, and tugged his pillow into position as he snuggled up to Hunk’s side. They fit together easily, like they had when they pressed against each other under a single blanket to watch movies on Hunk’s laptop when the AC went nuts a few weekends back, and Lance let his eyelids drift shut.

“‘stas cálido.” he mumbled, already slipping towards sleep. Hunk chuckled and rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around Lance and enveloping him in the type of warmth he’d been missing since he left home at the start of the school year. He replied, but the words washed over Lance without sinking in, little more than comforting sounds lulling him to sleep.


End file.
